


The Fall of the Greek Isles

by FloofFoxxieSonia



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofFoxxieSonia/pseuds/FloofFoxxieSonia
Summary: Poseidon will not use the Trident, therefore doing so opens up new threats to Greek Isles. After Poseidon sacrifices himself for his son, Theseus, all his friends turn on him, and he is no longer trusted by anyone...except a four tailed Kitsune named Sonia. Together they must find everyone's memories and free them from their prisons. Will two sirens destroy all life on land, or will Theseus be able to see his father and friends again?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so before we get started I just want to let you know that this is my first ever Minecraft Miniseries Fanfic, meaning that I am looking for feedback for improvement. I wanted to make some angst and I don't have an experience with angst stories, but I'm proud of how this one turned out, and I'd love to get feedback from people. Thanks for reading, please enjoy.

Somewhere, deep beneath the Greek Isles, two unknown figures spoke. Under the deep blue, in pure darkness. “So, what did you want to tell me?” the first one asked. It was a female, and her voice was sweet, and melodic. “I wanted to tell you some great news. Poseidon has given up on using The Trident to destroy all of Greece, which means that we can make it more powerful, and destroy ALL land.” The creature with the female voice smiled. “Oh, is that so? What about his son, Theseus?” She came closer into her brother. She had long, black hair, and her nails were like claws. Her silver and black scales shimmered as their edges flashed like blades. “Charybdis,” she began, looking into an ocean blue pearl. “The son seems to have friends. If we don't dispose of them, we'll turn into Elder Guardians, and will live in what used to be The Sea Temple. With the power of love, I grant you the form of a human being – a young boy who will find Theseus and his father, and then the rest of his friends.” “Siren, how will I know that it's him?” said Charybdis. Siren hovered her hands over the pearl, revealing the image of the young man in a gray shirt with navy highlights. You’ll still have your senses, and I will signal you when I begin to sing. Once they hear my voice, I will do the process of drowning, then killing them each. Tell Barracuda to send the guards in case any of them try to escape.” Charybdis caressed Siren's hands. “I will not let you down.” Siren smiled, and chuckled. Siren began to transform her brother's body, his fins becoming ears, and his tail turning into two legs. The layers of scales fused together, becoming tan, smooth skin. He swam up from the underwater cave, and took a breath as he made it to the surface, gasping. The shore was just several feet away. He swam up to it until it was shallow enough to stop. Then, Charybdis slowly crawled onto the sand, now in a full human form. He looked back at the ocean, and then ahead. There, was the Greek Temple before him. It was just the beginning to a new era. In his child form, he threw himself onto the ground, pretending to cough, acting as if he was half drowned. “H-help…” With the Rest Crystal in his pocket, he lay still, and waited for someone to come and find him.


	2. The Last Day

“Theseus? Theseus!!” Poseidon called for his son. He walked through the lands, in search for Theseus. It was another day in The Greek Isles, and the sunlight reflected off the temple. Quinn was talking with Slugger and Mo. River had just joined the conversation, along with Durango. “Is Theseus up?” asked Quinn. Poseidon shook his head. “I'm going to find him.”   
“Thank you.” She resumed her conversation. River looked at Quinn. “About Theseus….do you like him?”   
“I like him as a friend.”   
Poseidon arrived to his sleeping son. Theseus was lying on his side, shaking in his sleep. Occasionally, he'd shudder, and let out a whimper. Poseidon came closer. He could tell that Theseus was having a nightmare. He said in a soft tone, “Wake up.” Theseus was now hyperventilating. “Theseus..” he suddenly woke up with a jolt. “Dad, it was that dream again…the one where you…everybody I knew…died. I was the only one left.” Poseidon placed a hand onto his shoulder. Theseus looked up. “I feel like something still isn't right. I saw a siren in my dream…she got control over the Trident and she used it to destroy all life on land, and you had to die to prevent it from happening…” Tears were welling up in his eyes. “What if that…had to do with the future?”   
“It's alright, son. It was just a dream. Nothing will ever harm you, and if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll do everything I can to protect you. I love you. And I want you to always know –”  
“Poseidon! Theseus…you might want to see this.” It was Toby. He looked out of breath, and he adjusted his glasses. “There's a child!”   
“His hair is wet, I think he's drowned.” Theseus and Poseidon came to look. The boy had his limbs spread out, and there was a large cut on his neck. “I can't tell how he could've survived something like this.” Said Quinn. “He looks as if his body was left to rot after he died.” Durango commented. “GGRRUUURRR.” Said Zed, who was next to him. “Oh, right.” Suddenly, the young boy let out a dry cough. He got up on his knees, only to cough harder. He covered his mouth, and when he moved his hand, there was blood. He opened his pale blue eyes, and gazed up at the group of people around him. “We gotta get him to safety!” said Theseus. “What's your name?” the boy coughed again. He held out a hand. “My name is Paul. I was left to die by my own family…would you be willing to take me in?” Poseidon thought for a bit. “I don't know about having a brother,” Theseus began. “Do you think you can walk?” said River. “Your legs don't look good either.” She was right. His legs were covered in cuts, and most of them had dried up blood that stained his tattered shorts. Quinn helped Paul stand up. Then, she and Toby put an arm around each of their shoulders to help support him. “T-thank you so much..” He began to communicate with Siren mentally.   
I'm now in the Greek Isles. I've found Poseidon and Theseus, but I'm not sure it's the right time to raid the Temple yet. What should I do?   
I'll send illusions of destruction, and give them no choice but to leave because we'd practically be chasing them away.  
Perfect. That means all I have to do is wait.  
“Rest here,” said Toby, the two of them laying ‘Paul’ onto a soft mat. Theseus began to treat his injuries. Everyone watched silently. Paul winced when Theseus rubbed herb oils on the cut on his neck. “I'm sorry, but this will help with the pain. I know it hurts.” Paul sucked in a breath when it stung. “Shit.”   
“I'll be back to check on you later. Why don't you get some rest?” Paul nodded. He didn't know what time it was when he actually fell asleep. He awoke when he heard his sister's voice in his head.  
Wake up, damnit! Charybdis, get up! It's time!! Barracuda is coming! Meet me in the Twilight Zone.  
Charybdis slowly got up out of the bed, and slowly left the area. It was dark, and the moon shined bright in the sky. He saw the Temple from afar in the distance, and walked toward the ocean. The waves were calm now, and they were in the middle of a low tide. Looking around once again, he jumped into the cold, salty water. As he dove deeper into the dark, Charybdis began to morph back into his merman form, his childlike hands turning back into manly hands with sharp nails, the legs becoming a long tail, ending with the tail of a shark. Barracuda was waiting with Siren, he too had long claws, and he had a jagged Barracuda tail. The army was ready to attack.   
“Durango? Durango, wake up!”   
“Kate was not my type.” River shook him. “Hurry! We're gonna FUCKING DIE!!” Durango jolted up, only to see smoke filling the air. Lightning struck on the island, and now he was seeing River running, then looking over her shoulder. “Come on, Durango!” she screamed. Durango grabbed his hat and took off not far behind her. Suddenly, River tripped. She caught the sight of a gigantic wall of water blocking their way, and the biggest squid she had ever seen was roaring nearby. Durango began to run in the opposite direction, but he stopped when River was now crawling toward him. Durango ran back and picked her up in his arms, breathing heavily. He had never rescued her like that. Another crash sounded behind them. River closed her eyes tight and whimpered, burying her face into Durango’s chest. He did his best to comfort her, and stopped when he saw Theseus leading everyone away from the Temple. Mo had dug a tunnel to lead them to safety, away from the fumes. But it wasn't enough. Finally, Theseus had led Quinn and Toby out, along with Sacha and Rudi. He turned to his father, Poseidon. Durango walked over to them. “Where's Paul?” They looked around in the smoke and flooded lands, and the last of their home being submerged underwater. Theseus looked at him. Everyone knew what the look meant. There was no way someone injured could've survived something this terrible. The end of the Greek Isles had just begun.


	3. The Fall

All Theseus could hear was the constant panicking and screaming of the others. He'd never seen everyone and everything in such distress. There was no other way. The water was rising, and only Theseus, Durango, and River were on what used to be the pillars. Theseus was reaching out to grab people that came up to him. “I can't move anymore, Toby!” said Quinn. She put her hands onto his waist. “Come on! Get up!” Toby looked back down at her. “What about you?” Quinn said nothing, but she chuckled, and smiled, giving Toby a boost. With that, he climbed up onto the collapsed pillars, looking back. Quinn could swim, but now she was very weak. “QUINN, YOU'RE GONNA BE OK!” he shouted. Toby reached out for her hand. “TAKE MY HAND, QUINN!” Her head was slowly disappearing under the water. The whirlpool was getting worse. Then, Quinn's head went completely underwater, and her body sank slowly as Toby let out a panicked cry – “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Toby was about to dive in after her, but Theseus grabbed the end of his shirt. For a moment, he kept clawing at the air, but was pulled back. Kate was clinging to a broken piece of a wall, screaming. “ZED? ZED!”   
“BLLUURRGGGHHAAAAAHHHH!” was the reply. She dove underwater, and saw him, struggling to escape from the current that caught him. Kate grabbed him and swam back up, only to find not even half of the others alive. Toby was curled into a ball, rocking back and forth. Besides him lay his glasses, then lenses broken. He was clutching a tuft of Quinn's red hair tightly. Durango still held River, but now she was crying. Theseus still couldn't see Poseidon. “DAAAAD!” he yelled. He jumped into the water, holding his breath. He scanned the area. Then, a shard of rock scraped across his arm. He yelled in agony, causing bubbles to rapidly rise to the surface. That only made it worse as water filled his lungs, and the salt stung his eyes. It was too much. The last thing he saw before he got back up was Quinn's limp body, floating to the surface. There was blood in the corner of her mouth, and her eyes were wide open, her gaze cold. He just wanted to scream. He got up and gasped for air, climbing back onto the pillars, just in time to see something battling what looked like a dark mermaid. Poseidon!  
“Traitor!” screamed Siren. She blasted Poseidon into the air and began to leap after him. Poseidon used his trident to shoot a beam at her, but she deflected it back. “You'll NEVER get to my son.” Theseus was sprinting for his life, and Poseidon saw him from the corner of his eye. “Theseus, get back! It could be dangerous!”   
“I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOUR SIDE! EVER!” he yelled. “Stop this madness!” Poseidon yelled. Siren vocalized. “The only way to stop this destruction, is to sacrifice someone.” She gazed at Theseus with a cold look, and grinned savagely. She started towards him. “YOU'RE JUST THE PERFECT ONE!” Instead of a sweet singing voice, Siren began to sound more demonic. “I'LL TAKE YOUR LIFE! THAT'S THE WAY! YOU'LL DIE, KNOWING THAT EVERYTHING WILL STOP COLLAPSING!” Theseus began to run. Siren raised her arms into the air, and thrust them back downwards, shooting a blast. Theseus stood, frozen. His eyes widened with fear, and he felt as if his stomach had jumped to his chest. Time seemed to slow down as he felt the pain of blade long claws piercing his skin open, and blood staining his eyes. Then, he saw the flash of his father running toward him, and shoving Theseus out of the way. “DAAAAAAAAAAAD!” There was an explosion of blood and water, and unable to contain himself any further, Theseus blacked out, and the sound of River's muffled sobbing made it worse. There was nothing he could do now.


	4. Loss

When Theseus awoke, the first thing he saw was how much blood was on his hands. Streams of blood dripped from the corners of his mouth, and there was a deep cut on his leg. He slowly tried to stand, but the pain was killing him. Theseus felt like he couldn't move for years. He forced himself up with his arms, only to see what looked like his father. Theseus got up and ran towards him, ignoring the pain throughout his body. None of that mattered. All that mattered was that he was with his father. Theseus crouched down when he got to Poseidon. Blood was still spilling from his abdomen, and Theseus felt his heart skip a beat. “D-Dad?” No response. Theseus touched his arm. It was cold and stiff, and Poseidon had a smile on his face. He looked so peaceful – he had died protecting his son. Theseus began to tear up. He threw himself onto the ground and burst out sobbing. He turned and buried his face in his father's lifeless body, sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone he knew – gone. His father. His friends. His home…all of it was gone. Worst of all, he had to watch it all happen before his eyes. Theseus tried to think of the best times with his dad. He tried hard to keep everything together. Happy thoughts…happy thoughts…happy thoughts…He couldn't keep back his tears. He felt as if he was going to vomit all his organs out. Theseus crawled several feet away, then he found a small pool of water and dirt and threw up into it. He looked at his reflection in the water. His skin was cracked, his eyes were tinted with red from crying, and his shirt was stained with blood. Everything was gone. All hope was lost. He was the only one left now. The last one standing. He covered his face with his hands again. He suddenly heard the sound of soft crying. Then, it was followed by a soothing voice. “We're gonna be ok, River. I promise…I will protect you.” Theseus slowly got up. “Durango! River! It's me!” he waved in the distance. Then he ran towards them. But Theseus felt something else stop him in his tracks – a hand grabbed his shoulder. Was Poseidon still alive? Theseus turned around, only to see Toby. He looked like he was trying to conceal his sadness through anger. “Theseus – this…is YOUR FAULT!” Theseus tried to reason with him. “QUINN IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! If you hadn't grabbed me, I would have been able to jump in and save her! Now she's dead! And thanks to you, we're all going to die! You son of a bitch, not to mention poor River over there!”   
“Tob-” Toby cut Theseus off. “Look at us, Theseus! LOOK at this mess! Can't you see that you've put everyone in misery?” Theseus couldn't believe it. Was his own friend turning on him for no reason? “So you're turning on me for no fucking reason? If you're just going to be pissed about all this, I don't give a shit!” “Theseus, Toby…please stop.” Said River. She sounded genuinely scared. “Theseus, I'm so sorry about Paul..” Theseus turned away from her. “He wouldn't let me rescue Quinn!” River froze. “Q-Quinn? She's…dead? How? I thought she could swim!”   
“She was exhausted. She had probably inhaled too much smoke, too.” River burst out sobbing, and Theseus noticed the blood on her arms. “Theseus, why didn't you dive in and rescue Quinn? Or did you only care about yourself?” said Durango. “What happened to Kate and Zed?” Durango took off his tattered, blood-stained hat and held it in front of him. “Almost everyone is gone…Where's Poseidon?”   
“My father is DEAD! EVERYONE IS DEAD!” Theseus yelled. “Serves you right,” said Toby. “For not saving – ” River shook her head at him. “Let's go, Toby. You can come with us. We can't trust Theseus anymore.”   
“I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE, AND NOT COMFORT ME AFTER MY LOSS! IN FACT, I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT IT ANYWAY!!”  
“Goodbye, Theseus.” Toby turned to him as he was walking away. His glasses were cracked, and Theseus saw tears streaming from his eyes. There was also a deep cut on his cheek, which would definitely leave a scar. “Can one of you guys at least stay with me?” At that, River turned, but Durango stopped her. “So, do you want to go with us, where we'd make a good team? Or will you go with Theseus, who lets his friends die with no damn mercy?” River went closer to Durango. “This is not what I wanted to happen, Theseus. I don't wanna be here. Please understand.” Theseus sadly nodded, trying not to cry. Durango put an arm around River's shoulder, holding her close to him. Theseus watched them walk off in the distance until they were nothing but specks in the crack of dawn. Then, the specks disappeared. Theseus kicked some sand. “Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!” he screamed. But he slipped on a puddle of blood, and fell backwards. His head hit the hard ground, and he began to cry. His leg was sore, and possibly broken, and there were cuts and bruises all over his body. He was in pain, physically, and emotionally. He just wanted to die. Unable to catch his breath, he passed out once again, his tears stinging the cuts on his face.


	5. Sonia

Five days passed. Theseus was just beginning to wake up. The wind was blowing viciously, and just about everything was buried in sand. His body was stiff, and his mouth was dry – he hadn't eaten in days. His stomach growled, demanding food. He would rather stay there. But why wasn't he dead yet? Wouldn't vultures be circling him in the air by now? The sun seemed to burn him. Day after day, he lay in silence. The only time he moved was when he buried his father's body, sitting in silence. Theseus couldn't stand it anymore. Wherever his friends were, they must've been long gone. Night was falling once again, but he slept all day. He kept on sleeping, hoping that he would wake up from this nightmare. He tried to sleep in silence, but the wind blew loudly, and both that and his rumbling stomach kept him awake.   
“Theseus!” He heard a female voice call out to him. He felt something standing on his body, but then it pushed off. Theseus heard brief, soft footsteps going around him. He didn't want to open his eyes. The sun was already enough. It climbed once again onto him, and he heard it speak. “Theseus, wake up.”   
“Quinn?” he mumbled. “No, but I'll get something for you.” He heard the footsteps fading away. Then he heard the sound of splashing water. Theseus opened his eyes, still uneasy, and he heard another splash, followed by a snarl. Then the footsteps grew louder, and stopped in front of him. Suddenly, he smelled fish. He grabbed it, his vision more clear, and immediately consumed the fish down to the bone. “Thank you,” he said “Thank you so much.”   
“Want some more?” said the voice. “I could feel your ribs when I was on top of you.” Theseus slowly nodded. “Yes, please.” He sat up, putting the fish bone down next to him. Shockingly, there was another clean fish bone. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see another fish. But it had bite marks on it – wait, the other fish also had bite marks. “Who are you?” he asked. “Where are you?” He armed himself with the fish bone. “Are you going to eat that? You need to.” Said the voice. Theseus turned around. Behind him, there was a black fox who was stacking more fish on top of the second one she had given him. She had soft gray ears, white markings, and two gray heart shaped eyebrow markings. Her flanks and shoulder blades were gray, followed by white legs and paws. One long, fluffy tail tipped with gray swished behind her. Theseus seemed to get lost in her peridot green eyes. “Theseus,” she began. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sonia.” Theseus opened his mouth, but said something else. “How the Hell do you know my name?” Sonia used a hind leg to scratch one of her ears. “The wind whistled it to me.” Theseus had met other creatures that could talk, but for some reason, a talking fox just made him uncomfortable. He had heard stories about foxes playing cruel tricks on people, and telling lies. He knew that foxes were very cunning, intelligent creatures. “Please, don't lie to me.” He said. “I won't hurt you.” Said Sonia. She padded closer to him. “You can trust me.” Sonia lowered her head so he could touch her. Theseus wanted to touch her, but the majority of his gut was telling him to refuse. But he decided to touch her anyway. She had gotten the fish for him, anyway. He reached out and placed a hand onto Sonia's black fur. It was soft and silky, and he could touch her forever, but he didn't. “See?” Theseus struggled to stand, but shockingly, the pain in his leg was gone. “Well, thank you for saving me, but I have to go. Goodbye, Sonia.” He turned around and began to walk away. “I healed your legs, you're welcome!” She began to follow him. Theseus heard her running up to him. “No,” he said. “I'm going by myself. Now run along, go on.” Sonia sat down on her haunches and gave him an annoyed look. “Shoo, shoo. Off you go.” Sonia still sat down. Theseus groaned and walked further. When he looked back, Sonia was on all fours, ready to take another step. “What is wrong with you?!” Sonia came closer to him. “Piss off!” Sonia wouldn't budge. “SIT.” Theseus motioned his hand down, using the dog command. Sonia still didn't move. Theseus knelt down to Sonia's face. “Go away! Go back to your fox friends and play tricks all you want!” he shoved her. She laid her ears back and snarled. Theseus began to inch her away from him. He then put his hand under her chin, which was a bad idea. She snapped at it, and Theseus yelped, pulling his hand back. Sonia was still snarling. “What the fuck do you want?”   
“Language,” said Sonia. “Hey, kid, where are your parents? I could help you, you know. I can tell you're lost.” Theseus stopped. He turned away from her, standing up straight silently. “Theseus?” his back was turned. The wind had died down, and the sun was beginning to set. Sonia thought she saw raindrops falling in front of Theseus, but it took her no longer than a second to realize that the sky was clear. Theseus crouched down and buried his face into his hands. He was crying. Not the normal, quiet sobs, but hard, painful, unrestrained sobs. Sonia came over to him, and rested her head gently onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, clinging to her, stroking her soft, black fur. She didn't move. She wasn't going to leave him like this. She nuzzled him, placing her paws on his shoulders in comfort. From the corner of her eye, she saw an unknown glowing figure, who turned out to be Poseidon's spirit, silently watching. He came over to them and hugged his son tightly. Theseus couldn't feel or hear him, but his father said in a soft voice, “I'll always be there, even if you can't see me. Thank you, Sonia.”


	6. At Rest

Theseus told Sonia the whole story of how he watched everyone die before his eyes, and how the Temple had been destroyed maliciously, and how his friends left him after the majority of them died in the flood or from smoke inhalation. Sonia listened carefully, but Theseus was still reluctant about her. Sonia stopped at what looked like the ruins of another Temple, but completely overgrown. In fact, it was a cave. “We need to use some decent shelter. Come.” Sonia began to enter the cave. “Are you insane?! What if a monster is waiting to pounce at you? You're a sitting duck!” Sonia looked over her shoulder. “Stay right there.” She said. Sonia went deeper into the darkness until she was out of sight. Theseus heard the sound of a bright wave of light shining, and a twinkle of magic. A light glowed from the inside. “Follow me.” Theseus went in. Sure enough, Sonia was waiting for him. She was sitting in a large, clear area. But something was different about her – three more tails were flowing from behind her, and around her neck was a magenta scarf with a violet orb, which glowed brightly. “You're a…kitsune?! Sonia spat a plank of wood into a pile. When she was done, she whispered a chant that Theseus couldn't make out. She then placed a paw in the center of the wood, and a flame lit. Sonia leaned forward and began to breathe slowly and lightly onto the fire, just to make it bigger. “Sonia,” Theseus said. “Why are you here? I never asked him your help.” Sonia held up her paw. “One second.” Her ears started to flick, and she crouched down, crawling low to the ground. She slunk away from Theseus, disappearing into the shadows. Theseus waited, but then he heard the sound of violent fluttering of wings, and then a snarl, followed by a squeal. Sonia came back from the dark, carrying two dead bats in her mouth. “I have a question,” said Theseus. “Yes?” Sonia looked up from her prey. “How did you know I needed help?” Sonia nosed a bat over to him. “I didn't know. I was sent out by Kyuubi to help you. He visits me through my dreams, and I will often wake up in my destination. I found you from your scent, but it was almost washed away by all the water. But I eventually found you, and caught some fish.” Theseus thought for a moment. “But, how am I supposed to know that you won't trick me or leave me to die? You don't seem to be fooled by anything. Is this some kind of witchcraft?” Sonia looked at Theseus, her eyes wide. “Did I say something?” But she smiled, and started to laugh. “Witchcraft? Left to die? No. But I can do tricks.” Theseus laughed, too. “But wait. Why are you so concerned about me? I mean, I don't need a fox bodyguard! I didn't ask for you. Nobody asked for your help.” Sonia looked at him. “Because we still need to find and end Siren's reign once and for all. She killed your father. I saw her brother dragging other bodies away, too.” Theseus stopped. “Wait. My dad was killed right in front of me, and you STOOD THERE AND WATCHED?!” Sonia shook her head. “I know these things.”   
“How did you know that everyone else was dead?” Sonia responded, “I don't want to talk about it with you. There's already enough graphic images in your mind. Sonia went to the stone across from him. “Goodnight, Theseus.” She crouched down onto her belly and put her head on top of her front legs, shutting her eyes. Theseus sat for a moment, watching her back rise, then fall. She wasn't quite asleep, and Sonia sensed that Theseus was watching her sleep. “Are you ok?”   
“Yes.” Sonia stood up on all fours. “Are you sure?” Theseus nodded. Sonia was not going to let that slide. She padded over to him and sat down. “You know, out of all the humans I've met and helped, you seem to be the most important one. I've never met someone like this. I want to do everything I can to help you. Please understand that.” Theseus looked at her. She was smiling, and tears were welling in her eyes. Theseus smiled. “Sonia, why are you worried about me? It isn't your fault.” His voice was breaking. Sonia put a paw on his shoulder. “I'll help you through this…” she changed the subject. “Would you like me to sing?” Theseus hesitated. “No thanks, I'm not a child. I'm really fine.”   
“I can sense tension throughout your body. Relax.” Said Sonia. Theseus sighed, and said, “Go ahead.” With a calm breath, she began.  
“Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone  
Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and  
My heart will go on and on…” Theseus couldn't help but relax. Her voice was beautiful and soothing. He smiled as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Maybe Sonia wasn't so bad…

Song is “My Heart Will go on” by Celine Dion, from “Titanic"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa...Sonia singing to Theseus has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever written...sorry I haven't posted in a while due to school, but I will try to do more! Thanks, I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Encounter

“Guys, I think we've already walked past that broken pillar.” Said Toby. “There's no way I'm gonna walk anymore.” He, River, and Durango were traveling through the ruins. The ocean crashed onto the shore, and the wind whistled. They were clearly lost. “Maybe we should've stayed with Theseus.” Said River. Durango scoffed. “Come on, River. He couldn't have done anything for us. Look at Toby. He still hasn't gotten over Quinn being dead. It's Theseus' fault for not saving her. Now it's been days since the flood, and we can't live off of dead fish for the rest of our lives. In fact, it might get to the point where we have to eat each other.”  
“Durango, you're scaring me.”  
“It's a matter of life and death. We can survive without Theseus. I'm never gonna forgive him for this!” Toby seethed. “I would've dove into the water and saved her life! But Theseus wouldn't let me! And now Quinn is gone! Didn't you see the look on her face when her body floated back to the surface? Her eyes were empty…” “Both of you, stop it!” said River. “She was smiling when she died.” Said Durango. “She wanted you to survive. Only one of you would live, and Quinn wasn't going to let you fall. She sacrificed herself for you, Toby. Don't you know what that means?”  
“It means fuck you, Durango. YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, THESEUS! I WILL FIND YOU!” He kicked sand in front of him. During sighed. River was breathing heavily. Durango joined him. “WE'LL GET YOU, SHITHEAD!”  
Toby…a female voice called out gently. “Q-Quinn?”  
It's me… Toby started to walk. “How is she..” said River. She and Durango followed.  
Toby, I'm here... “Quinn! Don't worry! I'm coming for you! Stay right there!” he began to run, overjoyed.  
Come to me, Toby… “Quinn?” he started to head into a small collection of fallen towers. Tears of joy were in his eyes, and he sprinted through, ignoring his sore legs. Toby…The sun was setting, and light was shining over the fragments of the temple. Toby was led to a large, clear space – the exit of the collapsed building. He scanned the area. There was nothing there. Toby reached into his pocket and pulled out the tuft of Quinn's red hair, clutching it. “Quinn?” Durango came up behind him, grabbing his shoulder. “HUAH!” Toby screamed. “Where is she?” River followed close by.  
Toby…I'm out here… “Her voice again! Come on!” Toby jumped down, and started to run out into the open. Come right to me, Toby… He adjusted his glasses which had fractured lenses, and ran. “I'm coming, Quinn! Please wait!” AAAAHHHHH! TOBY – HELP ME! SAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK…COME BACK! Is that you, Toby? My love? You came for me… ‘My love?’ Toby suddenly thought. “Quinn would never say that. She never thought we were in a relationship..” Toby…please..come back. “That wasn't Quinn,” said another female voice. A shadowy, four-legged figure was approaching them. “Who are you?”  
“Even if you did dive in, you wouldn't have saved her.” Two large green eyes opened. From its back, grew four long tentacles. “Who are you?” Sonia leapt out, revealing herself. She had all four tails, and her scarf was visible. “You left your only hope behind. Theseus could've helped you.”  
“I bet he would, drowning the rest of us!” Sonia groaned. “What has gotten into you guys? You're blaming everything on the one who lost his father!” Sonia stepped forward, and River backed away. Sonia came over to Toby and looked at the strands of Quinn's hair in his hand. “May I?” Toby nodded. He handed her the tuft, and Sonia lined the strands even so they were parallel. She wrapped the strands around Toby's wrist, and then tied part of it in a knot. “What's your name?” asked Durango. “Sonia.” He rolled his eyes. “I like her name,” said River. “That's not why I'm here,” said Sonia, walking forward as Toby admired the bracelet of hair on his wrist. “I'm here because I'd like to give you guys another chance. The one who destroyed everything is still out there. You have a chance to redeem yourselves and help us. Do you accept this?” Silence. “No.” said Durango. “No?”  
“We're fine. Theseus caused the majority of us to die. There's no way I'm going back to Theseus without teaching him a lesson! I'll tear his balls off and shove them up his – ” Sonia barked loudly, silencing Toby. “Ass.” He muttered. “Let me know when you change your mind,” said Sonia. “You know where to find me. I can watch you whenever I want." Durango shivered. “So you're a spy?” Sonia shook her head. She opened a portal with her scarf. “No, but perhaps you are right…Ciao…for now.” She jumped into the portal, and disappeared. “That was kinda creepy…” said Toby. “Should we trust her?”  
“Definitely not. She scares me.”  
“She's cute though.” Said River. “What if she's working with Theseus?!”


End file.
